


rise like the break of dawn

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, Extended Scene, Friendship, Gen, Mentioned Lena Luthor - Freeform, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: prompt from Tumblr user peskyshortcake: "Alex and Brainy taking care of Kara after getting her back from the Fortress."
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Querl Dox, Kara Danvers & Querl Dox
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	rise like the break of dawn

**Author's Note:**

> so! I'm sorry I haven't posted much outside of Pay the Asking Price chapters for a little while, but I do promise I'm going to work on some more stuff, like this! Because I felt like the preview clip for 5x08 was good in some aspects, I liked that Brainy and Alex were there to save Kara, but I thought that something was... missing? I don't know. So I thought that I could do my take on it.
> 
> also thank you Pesky for enabling me to do this too, you're awesome and still a great writer and I love you! (even though this was more about Alex and Brainy getting Kara out, instead of them taking care of her afterwards)
> 
> (sidenote I love Uninhibited Brainy, I hope he stays forever! I definitely want to write more about him and hope I captured him well here)

It takes longer than it should.

And when Querl finally realizes it- that Kara should have returned from the Fortress by now, that she should have the weapon she needs to take down Rama Khan, and should have sent him the information she found (and she hasn’t, she doesn’t, and she didn’t)- it appears that Alex realizes it at the same time, after they try to reach her on the comms and only get silence in response.

_“Kara.”_

The Fortress of Solitude is large, but fortunately once Rama Khan first attacked Kara and Lena, Querl became able to track his energy signature- and he does, to one area of the Fortress, right outside of the armory.

So with the aid of Lex’s portal watch _(and being glad that they have it, especially as the way he usually teleports is not possible with no Legionnaires outside of himself in this century)_ , he and Alex arrive there, ready to face whatever danger might still be remaining. After all, what else could keep Kara there for so long? How else could she become trapped, if not for that?

All they find, however, is Kara- trapped in a block of ice, with Kryptonite visible in her veins. Alex rushes over to her immediately.

“Kara.” She says, and the response from her sister breaks Alex’s heart. Kara can’t even look at her, eyes tightly closed, face scrunched up in pain, gasping when she hears her sister’s voice.

Alex is reminded of Psi, then, and how she was able to bring Kara to her knees by exploiting one of her biggest fears- being in enclosed spaces, brought about by her stay in her pod inside the Phantom Zone, and increased when she sent Mon-El into space, into the possibility that he could share her fate. She hadn’t wanted to die alone, and would never wish that on anyone else… so this, being trapped for what must’ve been hours with her greatest weakness reminding her that she could, must’ve weighed heavily on her.

Querl joins Alex there, by her side, as he presses a hand against the ice block.

“Kara?” he asks. “It will be okay. It’s me, Querl- I am here with Alex. We are real, and we’re going to set you free.”

Kara gives him a small nod, and Querl gets to work.

“The Fortress’s defenses… someone must’ve turned them against Supergirl.” He mutters as he interfaces with the Kryptonian computer. Luckily, Kelex is not there to critique him, or question why he would lower himself so, and in the process he also sees the device used to “hack” the Fortress, so to speak.

He’s going to find out what this device is, and who made it, and how exactly they were able to take control of such a sophisticated system. But first, the defenses are deactivated, and the ice block is vaporized- leaving Kara there, still weakened from the Kryptonite.

She falls, then, but Alex is able to catch her, and Querl joins her at her side, helping to hold Kara.

(it’s an honor- just as much as it had been when he’d first taken her out of the healing tanks. But he can’t think of it as such, not when Kara’s still hurt, still needing to rest and regain her strength before returning to her duties)

“Thanks.” She says, when she first opens her eyes, sees them with their eyes full of worry and gratitude at once. “I need to find Lena.”

She tries to push herself up, but soon starts wobbling, and falls back onto the ground.

“Kara, you do not need to overexert yourself.” Querl says, a hand softly settling on Kara’s back. “We will find Lena.”

“That’s right. We’ll take you to the DEO sun lamps, you can rest under them, and then we can look for Lena together.”

Alex is smiling at her, and Kara knows she’s doing her best at bedside manner- as much as she can, given where they are- but as much as she wants to rest, it isn’t as important right now.

“What did Rama Khan do?”

“It wasn’t him.” Kara says. “Lena did this. She knew.”

“Knew what?”

“My identity. She’s known for months.” She says, as Querl once again begins to interface with the computer. “Lex told her… and she hates me for it.”

Once, Querl had admired Lena. She was, just like him, someone who’d tried their best to reshape their family’s legacy, reclaim their last name for good. And she was certainly friendlier, as well as a better friend, than the last Luthor he’d known.

But now _(and how much of this was his meddling with time, he wondered? Was this because of his presence as an anomaly in the present timeline? How much was he responsible for any change happening?)_ she was different. And knowing what she was capable of doing to Supergirl, and how far she would go, Querl was sure that his perception of Lena would be forever changed, and not in a good way.

“She is at what appears to be one of Lex Luthor’s old hideouts.” Querl said.

Kara tries to push herself up again, but it’s just as unsuccessful as the last time.

“I have to go.” She says. “I have to fix this.”

Alex sighs.

“What else did Lena do?” Querl asks. “Why could she be going there?”

“Lena…” Kara starts, even though it takes more effort than it should. “She took Myriad.”

“The device used by Non and my ancestor Indigo.” Querl answers. “Created by your aunt Astra in an attempt to unify the people of Krypton into fixing the problems with your world, as she noticed the amount of environmental damage that had been caused up to that time.”

“Yeah, that’s the one.” Alex says. “Why did she want to use it?”

“I don’t know.” Kara says. “But she used me to get it… she says I betrayed her, and treated her like a villain. It’s my fault… I lied to her.”

“No, it’s not.” Alex answers, as Querl echoes her statement. “This is all on her. Whatever she has planned, you don’t need to blame yourself for it. She’s the one who has to fix herself.”

“Indeed.” Querl says. “She may feel betrayed, but you cared for her a great deal- and that was why you did not tell her. And now… Lena’s redemption is hers to accept, or reject.”

_Just as mine was._

“Okay.” Kara says, slowly. “I guess we just have to wait and see what Lena’s gonna do? Until it’s too late?”

“We’ll watch her.” Alex says. “And whenever there’s suspicious activity, we’ll be the first to know.”

“But until then… I think we should go home.” Querl answers. “I can get the portal watch to take us directly to your apartment, and bring the sun lamps there.”

“Perfect.” Kara says, as Alex and Querl steady her, help her walk into the portal. “Let’s go.”


End file.
